


Dance under the moonlight

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Miya Osamu, Death, M/M, Moon, Sakusa Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hold his hand and dance under the moonlight.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Angsty Angst Times, Haikyu, SakuAtsu Fics, angst





	Dance under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story ಥ‿ಥ

#twodialoguechallenge

▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █

.

The loud noise from the tv screen reached the entrance as Bokuto and Hinata quickly opened the unlocked door. Swung open, the stench coming from inside reeks - so bad that it made Hinata cough and Bokuto teared up.

Inside the apartment was dark that the only thing that light their way up was the bright luminosity coming from the moon outside through the open window.

Clothes and trash were scattered everywhere. Piles of dirty dishes were unwashed, and a meal for two remained untouched on the dinner table making it completely rotten.

Quiet. Everything was in dead silence. Not even a single sound from a person except the groggy sound coming from the television. Confused, Hinata took a step towards the only bedroom in the whole apartment.

The orange head's eyes widen after seeing a dreadful scenario. The balcony inside the room was open, curtains left untied and the moon shone brighter than the white light the tv is creating. There stood Kiyoomi with Atsumu on his hand, dancing gracefully under the moonlight, the germaphobe man was heard humming their favorite song and is happily swaying Atsumu as if its not restricted.

"What happened here, Bokuto-san?" Hinata asked as he peek through the door.

"Kiyoomi's acting strange that he even forgot to clean the house. He's been like that since Atsumu died."


End file.
